


Nicole's Hydraulic Hustle

by Awsometime



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic)
Genre: Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awsometime/pseuds/Awsometime
Summary: After months of work, Tails and his favorite holographic lynx are finally ready to test out their latest, and one of their most ambitious experiments. One that will bring Nicole ever-closer to her goal of becoming like her Mobian friends. However, when some new signals go unacknowledged, the lynx finds herself in a most peculiar predicament...
Kudos: 8





	Nicole's Hydraulic Hustle

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This fanfiction contains fairly explicit descriptions of omorashi/pee desperation. If that's not your thing, and/or you don't want to read about it, go enjoy some other, piss-free fanfics. Otherwise, any constructive feedback is appreciated! 
> 
> All characters have been aged up to age eighteen or higher, as-verified in the story.

“Alright, Nicole! You ready for our first full test?” the voice of a spirited, two-tailed inventor rang throughout the New Mobotropolis Science Center. Completely empty, save himself and a digital presence. 

“I believe the expression is, ‘as I will ever be?’” replied a holographic lynx, her purple-clad form projecting itself through her handheld. A cord ran from the bottom of the device to a port on the terminal it rested atop, which itself lied at the base of a glowing green tube. 

The fox chuckled, reaching his hand down to a large red button before freezing in place and looking back toward his holographic friend. 

“Backups?” 

“Made.”

“Final power requirements?”

“Met.”

“Have you double checked the transfer matrix?”

“Tails. I will be quite alright,” the lynxed smiled. “We have worked on this project for months. Every practical contingency has been identified and accounted for.”

“I know that, Nicole! It’s just…” Tails trailed off, averting his eyes.

“Do you believe there has been a threat left unaccounted for?” and eyebrow-raised Nicole asked. 

“Nothing like that! I’m just… a little nervous.” admitted Tails. “After all, this kinda thing hasn’t exactly been _tried_ before. Mapping an entire digital brain onto an organic one isn’t some typical pet project of mine, _especially_ not when it involves the safety of one of my closest friends…”

Nicole nodded her head in understanding. “The concern is appreciated, Tails, but I have absolute faith in our designs and their safety, and I have chosen this for myself. You know how long I have desired to become more like the friends and allies around me, and _this_ is my path to achieving such a goal,” the holo-lynx stated, beckoning up and behind her to the body of a Mobian, looking strikingly similar to her, suspended in the green, liquid-filled column; a breathing apparatus was attached to its face, with a cable seemingly plugged directly into the back of its head.

Tails smiled warmly at the lynx’s resolve, returning his hand to the button. “Okay, Nicole. If _you_ have that much faith in this, then I’ll try and have some of my own.”

“Thank you.”

“Are you ready?” Tails finalized, receiving a confident nod in response. “Alright, then! Three… two… one…”

Immediately upon the pressing of the button, the lights all across the lab began to flicker. Power drained from the building, flowing directly into the terminal and holding tank. Nicole’s holographic form disappeared from her portable, and the device shut off completely. Tails’ eyes darted up to the tank, observing bubbles float up from the face mask on the Nicole look-alike, its finger starting to twitch. 

The strained whirrs and sizzles of electronics didn’t cease as the body continued to show more signs of life. The tube glowed brighter, soon becoming the only thing shining in the room. The Nicole-look-alike’s eyes shot open, immediately preceding a complete shutdown.

An absolute darkness hung over the room, Tails’ breath wavering as his gaze darted around, desperate for a point of reference. He didn’t have to look for long, as the lights for the lab all began to flicker back on. The vulpine immediately turned his attention back to the center of the room. Liquid drained from the tank, allowing the body, clad in purple spandex and a matching sports bra, to stand on its own two feet. As the last of the liquid drained and the glass rose into the ceiling with a mechanical whirr, the body stumbled, holding its hands out for balance. The cable connected to the back of its head plopped to the floor.

Tails stared at the being in front of him in anticipation. “Nicole, is that you in there?”

“I…” they began, their freshly-acquired eyes gazing clumsily around the room before falling on the fox, his head tilted in wonder. “Tails, is that you?” it asked weakly.

“Nicole!” the vulpine cheered, bounding up to the pedestal and wrapping his arms around his now-organic friend. “It worked, it really worked!” 

“The procedure… was a success?” Nicole began, her grogginess melting away to show hints of excitement. Gaining energy, she peered over her friend’s shoulder and down at her hands.

Breaking their embrace, Tails held firm on Nicole’s shoulders, looking into her emerald eyes. “How do you feel?”

“Feel?” Nicole began, her organic hard drive still struggling to process all her new features and put them into words. “I… feel...”

“You feel what?”

A smile crept onto the lynx’s face. “That’s just it, Tails. I can _feel!_ I… I can’t even begin to describe all these new sensations! I…” Nicole was cut off by the strike of a sudden dizzy spell. Her vision blurring for a moment, she grabbed her head and stumbled back, caught by her foxy friend.

“Woah there, Nicole. Try not to get _too_ excited right away. Your body’s still adjusting to this new environment, and I wouldn’t want you overwhelming yourself,” Tails warned, assisting the lynx in righting herself. 

“Right, my apologies,” replied Nicole, removing herself from Tails’ grasp. “First thing is first. I must perform all the planned self-diagnostics.”

“I’d say the most important thing of all is ensuring your connection to the city is secure,” advised Tails.

“Correct.” Nicole closed her eyes, accessing her body’s wireless uplink, just as it was designed to be accessed. Quickly, she realized that her link to the city and the nanites comprising it felt no different, if not _stronger_ in this form. Reaching out with her hand, she was easily able to manipulate the shape and color of the floor beside her before returning it to its proper state. “Control of the city is nominal, and my wireless uplink is holding strong. This body is performing even better than expected!” ‘

“That’s great!” Tails cheered, stepping back down. “Now, what about your motor skills…”

* * *

The exterior door of the Science Center hissed open, with Tails and his now-flesh-and-blood companion stepping out. 

“I very much appreciate you volunteering to help me through this exciting new stage in my development,” Nicole thanked before looking forward into the city. Immediately, her new senses were taken on a ride. The grass and foliage swaying in the gentle breeze; the afternoon sun overhead, blessing her with its warmth; the concrete path ahead; Nicole had seen all these things before, but now, with this new perspective, it was like she was experiencing all of them for the first time.

“You bet, Nicole! I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else but with you, guiding you through this new experience!” Tails smiled back, rubbing Nicole’s shoulder.

Her focus returning to her new senses, Nicole breathed a mystified sigh as the pair continued walking. “Wow… you and everyone else experience these things on a daily basis?”

“Well, uhh… yeah!” replied a confused Tails, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

“How are you able to treat it so… nonchalantly?”

“I’m not sure I follow.”

“How do you manage to not be… captivated, everytime you experience these things? They are all so, I believe the expression is... breathtaking?”

The vulpine raised a hand to his face, chuckling to himself. “Well, Nicole. Isn’t it obvious? We experience all these sensations all our lives, everyday. It’s your first time experiencing them, so of course for you it’s going to be less… routine.”

“Oh, of course,” the lynx replied. “However, I’m not sure I will ever see any of these things as ‘routine.’”

“You may very well not, but that just means you’ll be able to appreciate the world more than anyone else everytime you see it.”

“Tails, I must say. If it wasn’t apparent to you already, you are wise beyond your years.”

As their journey through the city continued, Nicole continued to be mystified at every new sight, sound, touch, and smell that Tails pointed out, or she discovered herself. Her new body felt like her most extensive hardware upgrade ever. She felt limitless, like an infinity of new possibilities was at her organic fingertips. However, through all these experiences, there was one sense that continued to elude her. Taste.

“Tails?” Nicole began turning to the fox. 

“Yeah?”

“Is it possible you could help me in experiencing ‘taste’?”

“Oh, I didn’t even think about that!” Tails exclaimed, facepalming. “You’re probably starving!”

“Starving? Ah, you mean hungry? As far as I’m aware, not particularly…” Nicole began, scratching her chin and feeling her stomach. “I’m believe feeling something different than what you would describe as, ‘hunger.’”

“Then what’s up?” an eyebrow-raised Tails asked curiously.

“My throat feels… dry, and I feel quite a deal warmer than I did when we first made our leave. I believe this sensation is what it means to be, ‘thirsty?’”

“Haha, sounds about right,” chuckled Tails, beginning to look around for any source of refreshment. Swiftly, his eyes fell on a vending machine beside a park bench, not too far down the path. “There we are!” he pointed out the rectangular device. 

“Oh, a vending machine. I have these objects in my database. They’re described as devices that give some sort of food or beverage in exchange for money. Is that correct?” asked Nicole, tilting her head. 

“Yep!” replied Tails. 

The two strode up to the machine. Nicole scanned noticed the assortment of different beverages to choose from, some of which were in her database, some not. The fox seemed to quickly identify what he wanted, pulling out his wallet, inserting a bill, and pressing the button labeled, ‘Mint Iced Tea’. The drink tumbled to the bottom, promptly being retrieved.

“So, Nicole. See anything that catches your interest?” Tails asked, unscrewing the cap of his own beverage. 

“I’m... not even sure where to start. I have no idea what my ‘tastes’ will be,” Nicole admitted, reading through the list for the fourth time. 

“Well, no better way to find out than through experimentation!” Tails grinned in between sips. Leaning forward, he slipped another bill into the machine.

“I… suppose so,” the uncertain lynx replied, taking another gander at the selections. Eventually, her eyes settled on a button about midway down, with an accompanying graphic of a red beverage labeled ‘Raspberry Iced Tea’. She had heard Sally talk about raspberries being her favorite fruit before, and with no other starting point she could hope to base her choice off of, she assumed that to be better than nothing. “I will give this one a try…”

* * *

Not even ten minutes later, and Nicole had downed three bottles of her new favorite, and only, drink. She carried a fourth one with her as she and Tails walked toward the forest surrounding the outskirts of the city. Still, new sensations seemed to flood Nicole’s mind with every step. 

One of these senses in-particular was especially intriguing. An odd sort of… pressure, building in her lower abdomen. A minor one at most, but there nonetheless. She rested her hand on the region, hoping nothing was wrong with her new body. After all, Tails _was_ right when he said such a thing had never been tried before. 

Lowering her arm, Nicole made the choice to ignore this sensation for the time being. She had no intention of allowing such a small discomfort to lie between her and the plethora of new experiences that no doubt awaited her in the approaching forest. She took another sip of her tea as her tour guide, so to speak, continued to lead them toward the forest.

“Man, Nicole. You seem to really enjoy that raspberry tea! If I’d known you’d like it this much, I’d’ve had some waiting for you when you came out!” Tails grinned, having finished his own tea long ago.

Nicole turned to her foxy companion, raising her hand nonchalantly. “It is quite alright, Tails. You couldn’t possibly have guessed my tastes prior to me discovering them myself. Besides, this _is_ the only beverage I have experienced so far. With no baseline to build off of, who is to say I will not find something I enjoy far better in the future?” 

“Hmmm… I didn’t think of it like that,” admitted Tails, throwing up his hands as the two entered the forest. “I guess things like this just come so naturally to myself and others, it’s hard to wrap my head around.”

“Completely understandable. After all, I can only assume something similar would happen to you, were the roles reversed,” proposed Nicole. 

Reaching the forest, as the A.I. had predicted, had presented her with an entirely new palette of sensory stimuli. A few years prior, Nicole had agreed to the council replacing the artificial trees on the edge of the city with ‘real’ ones. This change had allowed for an entire host of wildlife to call this area of the city their home. Eagerly, her head darted around and her ears twitched happily, working to capture every bird, leaf, chirp, and rustle. So much more was going on, all at once, but her organic mind couldn’t hope to keep up with all the new data. All these things were, of course, already stored in her extensive database, but experiencing them like this… she might as well have thrown all her old files out. 

As Tails continued to converse with her, happy to point out all he could, only one thing prevented Nicole from devoting her undivided attention to the experience. The pressure in her abdomen had not stopped intensifying, and the very miniscule discomfort it had brought on earlier had now graduated to a moderate ache. The feeling perplexed Nicole, and she could help but… fear what might happen if the problem was not addressed. Nicole looked to the back of her vulpine guide’s head as he continued to point something out, contemplating whether or not she should inform him of her conundrum...

However, the discomfort was still bearable for now, and whatever issue may or may not have been present within her, it was one of gradual intensification; one she could plan for. Besides, there was still so much left to see! 

Tails’ head swiveled back around as he pointed out a rose along the stone path. “And that type of flower is known for its… Nicole? Are you listening?”

“What?” 

With a jump, Nicole realized that she’d been… what _had_ she been doing? “I am sorry, Tails, I did not intend to… lose my focus. This is very troubling,” she began, turning back. 

“Nicole?”

“I will exit my organic body immediately upon reaching the Science Center and run a full diagnostic on my memory files to ensure…”

“Nicole!” Tails called again, halting his friend and prompting her to turn back around.

“Yes, Tails?”

“Relax! You just lost focus, is all. It happens to all Mobians from time to time!” insisted Tails, striding up beside her. 

Nicole raised an eyebrow. “Really? But then, how do you function? How do you complete tasks?” 

“We just learn to cope with it, silly!” teased Tails with a light chuckle. 

“Oh, I see…”

“Don’t worry, Nicole. There’s nothing wrong with you for it! It’s just a part of becoming a little more ‘Mobian’ and a little less ‘machine!’” Tails beamed. 

“Understood then. I will keep this in mind. Thank you, Tails.”

“No prob! And if you have any other questions about being a Mobian, don’t hesitate to ask!” the fox replied. “Now, whadda you say we finish things up here, then go back to my place for some lunch? I don’t know about you, but I’m starving!” 

Nicole’s eyes widened. “Starving? Are you in need of medical attention? I can arrange transport to-”

“No no no,” the laughing fox began. “I’m not _literally_ starving, it’s just an expression, a hyperbole.”

“Oh, I understand. My apologies.”

“Nothing to be sorry ‘bout, Nicole,” replied Tails, finishing with a playful elbow to her midsection before continuing forward.

Unfortunately for Nicole, this gesture was anything _but_ playful. The elbow had landed on an area very near the epicenter of her brewing problem, and not only had it brought it back to the forefront of her mind, but it did _not_ feel pleasant. She jumped, muffling a sudden grunt along with her legs entering a very… peculiar position. Nicole hadn’t willed them to do so, but there they were, in a tightly crossed position. It was an unsettling experience, to say the least. 

Swiftly, Nicole regained control of her limbs and walked to catch up to Tails. Undoubtedly, these seemingly-autonomous were associated with several of the instincts and muscle memories that she had worked with Tails to program into her body. Furthermore, they were more than likely associated with the still-unexplained pressure in her abdomen. Luckily for her, Tails had seemed to notice none of it, but if this buildup persisted, she surmised it was only a matter of time before she would need to inform him of her dilemma, lest her own body do it for her. 

* * *

While Nicole’s internal clock could easily tell her over half an hour had passed, the now sharp pain in her lower abdomen made her need no reminder. Their trip through the forest was nearly over, and Tails was continuing to guide her best he could, but admittedly, she could merely do her best to retain what he was saying. Her mind was elsewhere. Fortunately, Tails was walking in front of her, unable to notice her lack of focus, or the strategy she had begun employing. One she found effective in quelling the pain. 

As Tails looked ahead, Nicole strode behind him, occasionally stopping to press her legs together as they had autonomously done earlier. For some reason, this seemed to relieve a bit of the pressure.  
  
And oh, what a pressure it was.

On top of the pain, Nicole had also noticed a small bulge beginning to present itself beneath her skin-tight dress. She peered down at it, realising it was in about the same place Tails had nudged her earlier. This was more than likely the source of the discomfort, given it had grown along with it. 

As she walked behind her friend, the sharpest pain yet pierced her abdomen. Grunting through clenched teeth, Nicole doubled over as her legs crossed themselves. This time, her hands also flew between them. She would have stopped to analyze the new motion, but this newest onset was far beyond that. All she knew is, she was hurting, and this hand position… it felt _good_. 

“Alright! We’re almost… Nicole?” 

The fox interrupted his speech, his eyes widening at the sight. “Nicole! What’s wrong?”

The A.I. was done pretending. She was in trouble, and the chances are, Tails knew the solution to getting her out of it. The experiences could wait, right now, she simply _had_ to know how to relieve this pain…

“Tails, I must - ngh! - confess something…” Nicole began with a wince, her legs beginning to rub together. “I have been concealing something from you.”

“What?! You can’t do that, Nicole!” The fox rushed to his friend’s side, placing an arm around her and leaning down to her level. “This is your body’s first day out, what if something’s wrong? Something that may put you at risk?” A million possible scenarios poured through his head as he tried to deduce what was wrong with his pain-crippled companion.

“I am… sorry, Tails,” she trembled. “It is just… I was having such an enjoyable time. I didn't want a minor inconvenience to…” Nicole gasped as she was prevented from finishing her remark by another wave of pain. It surged through her body, causing her to only cross her legs even tighter. Whatever the solution to this problem was, she longed for it. She _needed_ it.

Suddenly, the gears of the genius fox’s head all clicked into place. The crossing of the legs; the placement of the hands; the now-noticed bulge on Nicole’s abdomen; not to mention the _four_ bottles of tea she had drank in under fifteen minutes! 

“Oh, Nicole! There’s nothing seriously wrong with you!” Tails exclaimed as he bounded up, almost tempted to chuckle.

“There… is not?” asked the unsure lynx. 

“No! You just have to use the restroom! Certainly you have information in your database about that, right?”

The A.I. closed her eyes, desperately trying to summon the focus to search her files. All she received in reply was a jumbled mess, a mere collection of common images and phrases. Nonetheless, it was enough to give her the basic idea. 

“Y-yes,” she stammered. “I believe my current objective should be to reach a ‘bathroom’ so I may ‘relieve myself’, correct?

“Yep, and by the look of it, pretty soon too…” Tails frowned, eyeing her once again. 

“What would happen if I were to not reach one in time?” Nicole asked in concern. 

“You’ll, you’ll… we don’t have to worry about that! C’mon, my house isn’t far!” Tails replied, striding forward and beckoning for the lynx to follow. 

The fervent leg crossing and hand holding had seemed to quell the pain, at least enough to allow the lynx to stand up straight and follow Tails’ lead. Still, she was forced to stop and grab herself on occasion; a maneuver that, now that Tails, now aware of her situation, was more than happy to wait for. 

* * *

She was almost certain her internal clock was incorrect, because although it told her that only a few minutes had passed, it had felt like an hour to her as they made the journey to Tails’ house. On the way, Nicole had made more attempts to access her files, managing to give herself a much clearer picture as to what had caused this discomfort in the first place, as well as what this ‘relief’ entailed. Information that was certainly going to be useful to her once the time finally came, and she was able to step inside the restroom, seat herself, and finally… 

Her entire body tensed up with a groan, her hands flying to her groin once more. Her legs crossed more severely than ever, feverishly rubbing together as she bit her lip. It had seemed imagining her relief had driven her body to thinking it was time. However, Nicole, having also learned of the social incorrectness of ‘accidents’, knew she had no choice but to resist the urge to relieve herself where she stood. She looked up toward her friend, noticing he’d stopped to wait for her once more. 

“Hang in there, Nicole. We’re almost there!” Tails urged. 

The words of encouragement pressed Nicole forward. Very carefully, as-to not upset her bladder any further, she removed her hands and uncrossed her legs. As they travelled the path, a familiar yellow building came into view. The new house Tails had built following his moving out of his parents’ house at age 18. Her eyes lighting up, Nicole couldn’t help but internally rejoice at the sight, knowing what lay inside. However, she wasn’t there yet.

As they reached the driveway of Tails' house, Nicole knew she was in the final stretch. Unfortunately, so was her will to hold on. With each step, the A.I. could feel her body begging her more and more to let go. Stops to cross her legs had become all-too-common, to the point where simply hobbling along proved more efficient. 

“Right in here, Nicole!” 

As Tails swung open the front door and beckoned inside, Nicole willed herself to pick up the pace. The lynx was more than tempted to simply dart behind one of the many bushes - another common practice she had come across in her strained search - and relieve herself there. However, she still had enough focus left to at least deduce that the risk of being seen was too high, and that Tails would disapprove. So, agonizingly, she pressed on. 

She made it through the doorway. Luckily, the layout of Tails’ house for when he’d given her the blueprints for her nanites to construct was still in her memory, making locating the restroom an easy task. Tails was already waiting outside the opened door up and to the right of the front. Her bladder practically screamed at her, filling every corner of her mind with desire for relief. To articulate this need even further, another painful wave shot through her body. 

Nicole stopped walking and doubled over, her legs crossing over each other a second time as her hands remained lodged between them, holding back the flood. She clenched her teeth, the sweat pouring from her face not helping her keep her mind off her predicament. She knew her bladder at its breaking point, giving her no choice but to get there as quickly as possible. 

“Nicole, you’re so close. Just a few more steps!” Tails encouraged, even leaning in and flipping on the light for her. 

“I know, Tails. I just…” 

Another wave shot through her, tightening her legs even further. It was now or never.

“Just…”

Summoning all the focus she had left and doing her best to ignore her body’s needs, Nicole uncrossed her legs and removed her arms in one swift motion. Immediately, her bladder screamed at her in protest, threatening to void its contents then and there, but Nicole was already making a break for the restroom door. 

The bursting lynx knew she only had seconds to act before her bladder really _did_ override the orders from her mind. With this knowledge, she slammed the bathroom door behind her, not even bothering to lock it as she sprinted over to the toilet. The lid was thrown up, and just in the nick of time, too. 

Nicole felt it, the failure of the last barrier between her bladder’s contents and the outside world. The dam had broken, and her piss was already making its way to the nearest exit. But she was here, and she was ready. Standing in front of the toilet, her hands flew to the sides of her dress, hiking it up and immediately moving to her purple spandex underneath. As she jerked it down to her knees, she felt the beginning of her pee reach its destination, and with one final motion, the lynx whipped around and crashed onto the toilet. Her tail felt a tad uncomfortable, having been squished up against the back, but this was hardly the time to worry about that.

At long last, Nicole could relieve the pressure that had been building in her for nearly an hour. The mighty sound of her clear urine exiting her bare lower half into the awaiting waters paled in comparison to her immense sighs of relief.

“I… _ohhhh!”_ she moaned, throwing her head back in bliss as her utterly exhausted muscles and bladder were able to finally relax. Almost half a minute, and the waterfall was showing no signs of slowing down. “These feelings of… relief. They’re indescribable!” No experience thus far could possibly compare to the pleasure she felt at this moment, and she doubted one ever would. 

For some time more, the monstrous emptying, and all the incalculable feelings of relief and satisfaction associated with it, persisted. However, the stream did eventually slow, with exhausted pants escaping Nicole’s lips as her experience neared its end. “Ohhh… that felt so good…” She collapsed forward, holding herself up with her arms on her knees as the last of her urine escaped. Following a final few exhales, she stood up, sliding her spandex back over her bare lower half, and returning her dress to its correct position before turning to flush.

As the relieved lynx strode toward the door of the restroom, her bladder blissfully and utterly empty and her mind sharp once more, she accessed her database, preparing to add a new entry to her list of “High Priority” tasks.

‘Bodily Signals’


End file.
